Andrew P. O'Meara
|death_date= |image=GEN O'Meara, Andrew Pick cropped.jpg |caption=Official portrait of General O'Meara as commander in chief, United States Southern Command |birth_place= West Bend, Wisconsin |death_place= Arlington, Virginia |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1930–1967 |rank= General |unit= |commands=Southern Command U.S. Army Europe 4th Armored Division |battles=World War II Korean War |awards=Distinguished Service Medal (2) Silver Star Legion of Merit Bronze Star Air Medal }} Andrew Pick O'Meara (March 23, 1907 – September 30, 2005) was a United States Army four-star general who served as Commander-in-Chief, United States Southern Command (USCINCSO) from 1961 to 1965; and Commander-in-Chief, U.S. Army Europe/Commander, Central Army Group (CINCUSAREUR/COMCENTAG) from 1965 to 1967. Military career O'Meara was born on March 23, 1907 in West Bend, Wisconsin. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1930 and was commissioned in the field artillery. He began his career in the horse artillery with the 4th Field Artillery from 1931 to 1934. Other early assignments included teaching physics at West Point and various staff assignments. He married the former Ellen Fraser (1906–1995) in 1933. O'Meara served as a battery commander in the 4th Armored Division in 1941, and in 1942 took command of the 94th Field Artillery Battalion. By the end of World War II he was the Assistant Artillery Commander of VII Corps. Following the war, he attended the Command and General Staff College in 1946, and the National War College from 1951 to 1952. During the Korean War he was the artillery commander for the 7th Infantry Division, and later the artillery commander for IX Corps. Promoted to Brigadier General in 1952, he earned the Silver Star in 1953 for reconnaissance near Kumhwa. He spent the years after Korea working in research and development for the army, first with the Research & Development Division of the Army General Staff, then as Deputy Chief of Research & Development for the U.S.Army from 1955 to 1957. He then took command of the 4th Armored Division in 1957. From 1959 to 1961, he was assigned to France as director of military assistance for the United States European Command followed by command of the United States Southern Command and U.S. Army Europe. O'Meara was an avid squash player, and during his tenure at both SOUTHCOM and U.S. Army Europe ordered the installation of squash courts at bases under his command. Decorations O'Meara's awards and decorations included the Army Distinguished Service Medal with oak leaf cluster, the Silver Star, the Legion of Merit, the Bronze Star, and the Air Medal. * Army Distinguished Service Medal with one oak leaf cluster * Silver Star * Legion of Merit * Bronze Star * Air Medal Post-military O'Meara retired from the Army in 1967, settling in the Washington, D.C. area. He died on September 30, 2005 of a stroke at the age of 98 in Arlington, Virginia and was buried in Arlington National Cemetery.http://www.arlingtoncemetery.net/apomeara.htm He was preceded in death by his wife and a daughter, and survived by a son and a daughter, 13 grandchildren and 26 great-grandchildren. References Category:1907 births Category:2005 deaths Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:People from Washington County, Wisconsin Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States)